


As You Wish

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't really say what he means, especially when it comes to *feelings*, so Sam helps Cas figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

Dean set the coffee in front of Cas with a thud, spilling a little over the edge. They had had a long day and then very little sleep before Sam had woken them with an urgent case, and they needed to be on the road soon. Cas took a hesitant sip and made a face that made Dean kinda want to punch him.

"Problem with the coffee?" There better not be a problem with the fucking coffee, he thought, scowling over his own cup as he took a sip. It tasted fine. Not great, but perfectly fine for caffeine delivery. Cas squinted.

"I believe this coffee was grown in very close proximity to goats."

"So?"

"I find the smell of goat…unpalatable. It’s in all the molecules. They all taste like goat."

"Really, Cas? You want me to dig out Sam’s fair trade crap and make a whole new pot?"

"That would be very kind of you, Dean, thank you."

"As you wish," Dean murmured, taking a long drink of his own goat-tainted coffee for strength. "Your highness."

***

"Dean," Cas warned as they tore their way down a Pennsylvania highway, "there are potholes all over this road. I wish you would slow down; I was in a car wreck once, and I do not want to experience that again." Dean snorted.

"Dude, when were you in a car wreck? I’d know if you had been." Cas was silent for a moment, and Dean glanced over. Cas looked concerned, or possibly remorseful. It could be hard to tell his scowls apart.

"It was when I was human. I don’t want to talk about it." Cas was looking out the window, paying careful attention to the construction zone on the shoulder and not looking at Dean. "I’m just…not comfortable with this speed."

"Sure, as you wish. Chicken," Dean teased. But he did slow down. A little.

***

When they were pulling weapons out of storage, Cas could see how Dean struggled with the weight of one of the boxes.

"Let me carry that," he demanded. "I’m stronger than you."

"Geez, Cas, way to make a guy feel good about himself," Dean groaned as he lifted the box higher to get a better grip. "I got this." He staggered out, barely fitting the box through the doorway. A moment later, Cas heard a crashing sound in the hall.

"Can I carry it now, Dean?" He tried to keep the smugness out of his voice, but wasn’t entirely successful.

"Goddammit. As you fucking wish, Cas."

***

The three of them were elbows-deep in research, Cas and Dean beside each other on one side of the table and Sam sprawled across two chairs across from them.

"Hm, that’s odd." Cas looked up from his book, shuffling through the papers in front of him.

"What’s that?" Sam looked up, leaning over the table to get a better look at what Cas was working on.

"It’s the Eyghon Codex, but it seems to be missing a volume."

"I thought there was only one?"

"So did I, but this section refers to previous incantations that are not in this volume. Are you sure there wasn’t a second?"

"Dean, you pulled that one, right?" Sam frowned. "Was it the only one back there?"

Dean eagerly closed the book on his lap. “Why, need me to go check?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I could go, you know, Dean. You don’t have to tear yourself away from your research.”

"But like you said, I was the one who pulled out that…Igor codex thing. I know where to look."

"Yes, Dean, please do," Cas interjected, ignoring Sam’s long-suffering expression. "If it’s not in the library, we may have to hunt it down. It is a very dangerous text."

"As you wish," Dean grinned and patted Cas on the shoulder on his way past. Sam watched him go with a curious look on his face.

"Cas, does he say that to you a lot?"

"What?" Cas asked, eyes back on the codex.

"As you wish."

Cas looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Yes, I believe he does. Is that unusual?”

Sam grinned a knowing grin. “Um, yeah, kinda. Listen, what do you say you and me watch a movie tonight? I’ve got one I think you’re going to like.”

"I think that would be very enjoyable."

***

Dean joined Cas in the kitchen, where he was carefully measuring Sam’s fancy-ass coffee into the coffee maker.

"Hey, you and Sam stayed up late last night. What were you guys doing?"

"We were watching a movie called The Princess Bride. Have you seen it?” Cas glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye and enjoyed the quick succession of expressions that flickered across his face.

"Um, yeah. My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, yadda, yadda, right?" Dean put on a bit of a manly-man swagger as he walked over and looked into the coffee maker. "Hey, put enough in there for me, too, okay?"

"As you wish, Dean." Cas gave him a wicked grin and leaned up to kiss the corner of Dean’s mouth gently. Dean looked startled, but he didn’t back away. Then he smiled back.

"Breakfast? I’m thinking pancakes. How are pancake molecules?"

"I look forward to finding out."

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/74415335229/this-started-out-as-a-fluffy-inbox-fic-for


End file.
